The Glory of Love
by Kunoichi Nazena
Summary: Splinter wird während eines Kapmfes mit den Foot schwer verletzt, doch er hat Glück im Unglück...
1. Der Verlust

The Glory of Love

Kapitel 1: Der Verlust

Sie waren auf einer Trainingsrunde. Splinter hatte sie quer durch die Stadt gehetzt. Krönender Abschluss der Lektion war der Hafen. Leonardo und Donatello bildeten ein Team, Raphael und Michaelangelo das andere. Sie sollten Splinter in diesem Gassenwirrwarr finden und nach Möglichkeit überrumpeln. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Raphael rümpfte die Nase. „Hier stinkts. Mikey, wann hast du das letzte Mal geduscht?" Michaelangelo antwortete nicht. Er starrte gebannt um die Ecke. Raphael stieß ihn weg. „Was ist denn…WAS?" Einige Foot- Ninja schlichen über die Gangway auf ein mittelgroßes Schiff. Raphael griff zu seinem Funkgerät. „Hey, kommt sofort zum Pier 17. Foot- Alarm!"

Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren die Turtles wieder zusammen. Splinter winkte mit einer Pfote, und seine Schüler folgten im lautlos auf das Schiff. Die Ninja waren nirgends zu sehen. Splinter stieß Leonardo und Raphael an und zeigte nach unten. Die beiden schlichen eine Treppe hinunter. Er selbst ging mit Donatello und Raphael zu Brücke. Durch ein Fenster beobachteten sie, wie die Foot an der Steuerung herumfummelten. Splinter verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und wollte gerade das Signal zum Angriff geben, als das Schiff ablegte!

Das Ufer entfernte sich schnell von ihnen. Doch daran konnte er jetzt nichts ändern. Er sprang durch das Fenster auf den vordersten Foot zu. Seine beiden Schüler folgten ihm sofort. Es waren nur sieben Foot auf der Brücke- ein leichter Kampf. Zu leicht.

Leonardo und Raphael duckten sich hinter einer Frachtkiste. Vor ihnen waren mindestens fünfzig Foot- Ninjas, darunter zwei Elitekämpfer. „Was zur Hölle wollen die den hier," flüsterte Leonardo und griff nach seinen Katana. „Ganz ruhig, Leo". Raphael wusste, dass der Anblick der Elitekämpfer für Leonardo wie ein rotes Tuch war. Der sonst so beherrschte Turtle konnte sich bei den ihm so verhassten Eliteninja kaum mehr zurückhalten. „Lass uns besser die anderen holen. Das sind ein paar zu viele."

Vorsichtig wichen sie zurück. Urplötzlich sprang Leonardo zur Seite. An der Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte, steckte ein Shuriken im Holz. Sofort standen die beiden Brüder Rücken an Rücken, ihre Waffen in den Händen. Sie waren entdeckt.

Splinter erledigte den ersten und auch den zweiten Foot Ninja, bevor seine Schüler überhaupt den Raum betreten hatten. Der dritte schlug mit einem Katana nach ihm. Splinter duckte sich und sprang zur Seite. Der Ninja erwischte einen Schlauch und schwarzes Hydrauliköl ergoss sich über den Boden. Splinter fand keinen Halt mehr und fiel. Sofort stürzte sich der Ninja auf ihn.

Raphael und Leonardo waren von Foot umzingelt. Sie versuchten, sich einen Weg freizukämpfen, doch… „Leo, es sind einfach zu viele", keuchte Raphael. Er spürte, wie er langsam müde wurde. Er hatte schon mindestens ein Dutzend Foot erledigt, doch sie vermehrten sich wie von Zauberhand… wie die Ratten, dachte Raphael grimmig und entschuldigte sich in Gedanken bei seinem Meister, doch dieser Vergleich drängte sich ihm förmlich auf. Plötzlich riss Leo an seinem Arm. „Dort!" Der Kampf wogte in Richtung Treppe. Sie fassten wieder Hoffnung und kämpften weiter, schoben sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter an die Treppe heran.

Splinter bekam keine Luft. Der Foot hatte ein Seil zweimal um seinen Hals geschlungen und zog. Splinter hatte seine Pfoten in das Seil verkrallt und riss daran, doch auf dem rutschigen Boden konnte er nicht stillstehen und sich auf das Seil konzentrieren. Der Foot fand allerdings auch keinen Halt. Beide torkelten auf das Deck hinaus. Endlich sauberer Boden. Splinter wand sich unter dem Foot. Er sah schon schwarze Punkte. Schwach hörte er einen Ruf. Leonardo und Raphael kamen eine Treppe hochgehastet, beide verletzt und blutend und von den Foot verfolgt. Splinter spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Sein Blickfeld war stark eingeschränkt und er fühlte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Leonardo auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er stürzte gegen die Reling. Plötzlich ließ der Druck um seinen Hals nach. Hastig atmete Splinter die kühle Nachtluft ein, als er plötzlich hochgehoben wurde und fiel…

April saß auf dem Sofa, umringt von vier sehr niedergeschlagenen Schildkröten. „Was ist dann passiert?" fragte sie leise. Eine Weile blieb es still. Alle schauten auf den Fußboden. Schließlich erzählte Leonardo weiter. „Der Foot hat ihn gepackt und über die Reling geworfen. Ich bin sofort hingerannt, aber es war Nacht und ich konnte ihn nirgendwo mehr sehen. Ich… ich hätte hinterherspringen sollen. Raphael, warum hast du mich festgehalten?"

Er richtete einen anklagenden Blick auf seine Bruder. „Das Schiff war viel zu schnell", verteidigte sich dieser. „Er war schon längst abgetrieben, bis du unten wärst, und dann hätten wir euch beide…" Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen und sah wieder auf den Fußboden. April legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Er ist ein Kämpfer und zäh. Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein." Raphael zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er war halb bewusstlos. Dieser Foot hat ihm ziemlich zugesetzt." „Was ist aus dem Foot geworden?" fragte April. „Der hat nähere und endgültige Bekanntschaft mit meinem Sai geschlossen", erwiderte Raphael. April sagte nichts mehr.


	2. Strandgut

Kapitel 2: Strandgut

Tally Brown lebte in New York, hatte aber ein Ferienhaus auf Long Island. Sie konnte sich das als eigenständige Ärztin mit gut gehender Praxis leisten. Jetzt wollte sie aber nur eines: Urlaub machen. Es war Spätherbst und schon ziemlich kühl. Sie wickelte sich in einen dicken Mantel, bevor sie nach draußen ging. Die letzte Nacht war etwas stürmisch gewesen, aber jetzt hatte sich das Wetter beruhigt. Ein leichter, dünner regen fiel, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie brauchte jetzt einen schönen, langen Spaziergang.

Der Strand war völlig menschenleer. Nach dem hektischen Trubel in New York und dem Schmuddelwetter dort genoß Tally die Einsamkeit. Sie atmete tief durch, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und der Regen legte einen dünnen Film über ihr Gesicht. Sie lachte aus tiefster Brust. Dies war wundervoll.

Sie lief weiter am Strand entlang und folgte dem Verlauf der Dünen. Hier und da lagen ein paar Holzstücke und Müll und störten den friedlichen Gesamteindruck. Zwischen ein paar Klippen lag ein größeres Stück Treibgut, sicherlich von letzter Nacht, dachte sie. Sie trat näher. Das etwas war pelzig, ein totes Tier? Sie ging noch näher heran und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Ein Tier, ja, aber so eines hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Es sah aus wie eine übergroße Ratte, aber die Proportionen stimmten nicht. Außerdem trugen Ratten normalerweise keine Kleidung. Vorsichtig stieß sie das Wesen mit dem Fuß an. Es regte sich nicht. Sie streckte zögernd eine Hand aus. Das Tier fühlte sich sehr kalt an. Sie tastete nach dem Hals. Sie konnte den Puls spüren, aber er war sehr schwach. Unschlüssig biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Dann zog sie ihren Mantel aus und wickelte das Wesen darin ein.

Sie trug es zu ihrem Ferienhaus und legte es auf dem Sofa. Nochmal war sie im Stillen dankbar für das Wetter, denn sie war keiner Menschenseele begegnet. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie sie dass erklären sollte. Sie holte ein paar trockene Handtücher und musterte das Wesen. Ihr erster Eindruck hatte sie nicht getrogen. Es war wirklich eine übergroße Ratte. Vorsichtig rubbelte sie es trocken und spürte Verletzungen unter dem Fell. Eine große Platzwunde am Kopf, mehrere gebrochene Rippen und der rechte Arm und das rechte Bein gebrochen. Vermutlich war es vom Wind der vergangenen Nacht gegen die Klippen getrieben worden. Seufzend holte sie ihre Arzttasche und machte sich ans Werk. Ihre Arbeit hatte sie letztendlich doch noch eingeholt.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie das Wesen versorgt, ihm eine Tropf angelegt und ein paar Stärkungsspritzen gegeben. Es hatte bestimmt Wasser in der Lunge, doch dagegen konnte sie jetzt nichts unternehmen. Sie holte sich ein Buch und setzte sich in den Sessel. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten, bis es wieder aufwachte.

Nach einiger Zeit stöhnte das Wesen im Schlaf und wimmerte leise. Tally legte das Buch zur Seite und beugte sich über das seltsame Tier. Plötzlich schlug es die Augen auf. Erschrocken wich Tally zurück. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie für unmöglich hielt, sprang das Wesen vom Sofa und wollte fortlaufen, doch sein gebrochenes Bein gab unter ihm nach. Rückwärts und auf allen vieren kroch es –immer noch bemerkenswert schnell- von Tally fort und auf das Fenster zu. Es sprang auf und wollte die Scheibe zerbrechen, prallte aber ab, fiel auf den Beistelltisch und verhedderte sich in der Telefonschnur. Unwillkürlich entschlüpfte Tally ein kichern.

Ihre Praxis war in der Nähe einer Bank. Nachdem diese überfallen worden war und es zu einem Schußwechsel zwischen den Bankräubern und der Polizei gekommen war, bei der auch ihre Praxis ein paar Kugeln abbekommen hatte, hatte sie in die Praxis, aber vorsichtshalber auch in ihre Privatwohnungen Panzerglas einbaue lassen. Okay, es war ein bißchen paranoid, aber sie war nun mal New Yorker.

Das Wesen wimmerte leise und biss sich auf die Lippen. Es hatte offensichtlich Angst vor ihr. Tally ging in die Hocke und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. Das Tier hatte recht beeindruckende Zähne und sie hoffte, dass es sie nicht beißen würde. Vorsichtig wickelte sie das Telefonkabel auf. Das Wesen blieb ruhig und zuckte nur ein paarmal zusammen, als sie den Verband am rechten Bein berührte. Sie lächelte. Ihr Patient schien sich beruhigt zu haben, jedenfalls atmete er jetzt wesentlich gleichmäßiger. Sie sprach leise auf das Tier ein: „Ganz ruhig, ich will dir ja nichts tun, ganz ruhig."

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hände weiter nach vorn, in die Reichweite seiner Zähne. Das Wesen wich mit dem Oberkörper zurück, blieb aber sitzen. Behutsam hob sie es hoch. Es zuckte zusammen. Sie trug es zurück zum Sofa und holte einen feuchten Waschlappen und neue Verbände, denn seine Kopfwunde war wieder aufgeplatzt, nachdem es gegen die Scheibe geprallt war. Das Wesen versteht, dass ich ihm helfen will, überlegte sie, denn es hielt still, als sie seine Wunde versorgte. Es blieb ruhig auf dem Sofa liegen und sah sie aus intelligenten braunen Augen an. Tally lächelte. „Bestimmt bist du hungrig. Aber was isst du?"

Das Wesen sah ihr in die Augen- und räusperte sich. „Etwas Suppe wäre sehr nett, danke."

„Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tally wich zu Tode erschrocken zurück und stolperte über den Sessel. Sie plumpst hinein und zog sofort die Beine an. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie das „Tier" an. Es seufzte. Seine Stimme klang sehr schwach. „Bitte, Sie brauchen wirklich keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich will Ihnen nichts tun". Es verzog das Gesicht. „Im Moment wäre ich dazu ohnehin nicht in der Lage. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, dass Sie mir geholfen haben, obwohl", es lächelte schwach, „Sie mir auch einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt haben".

Tally konnte nur nicken. Schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. „Was… wer bist du?" „Mein Name ist Splinter." Er streckte die linke, unverletzte Hand aus. Tally trat zögernd näher und ergriff sie schließlich. „Tally Brown". Splinter senkte leicht den Kopf. „Ich möchte Ihnen nochmals für Ihre Hilfe danken. Wo genau bin ich hier eigentlich?" „In meiner Ferienwohnung auf Long Island, New York." Splinter nickte. „Dann bin ich zum Glück nicht besonders weit abgetrieben". „Wohnst du in New York?", fragte Tally. Splinter bejahte. „Ich war …" er zögerte und schien unsicher, „in einen Kampf verwickelt. Dabei bin ich über Bord eines Schiffes gefallen. Ich fürchtete um mein Leben".

„Ich habe dich draußen bei den Klippen gefunden." „Ich möchte Ihnen nochmals danken, Miss Brown. Wer weiß, wer mich sonst- oder ob überhaupt- gefunden hätte." „Du kannst mich Tally nennen", bot sie an. Splinter lächelte. „Danke." „Darf ich dich fragen, was genau du bist, oder…" Splinter winkte ab. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung". Und er erzählte seine Geschichte, ließ dabei allerdings seine Schüler außen vor. Diese Frau hatte ihm zwar das Leben gerettet, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, ein Risiko einzugehen.

Tally hörte ihm zu. „Dann hast du dein unfreiwilliges Bad also diesen Foot zu verdanken." Splinter stimmte zu. Auf einmal sprang Tally auf. Splinter zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Entschuldige bitte. Du wolltest doch etwas zu essen, oder? Was für Suppe?" Splinter lehnte sich wieder entspannt hin. „Sie brauchen sich keine besonderen Umstände zu machen." „Nein, es ist schon okay. Außerdem bin ich auch hungrig". Sie verließ den Raum. Splinter sah ihr hinterher. Er konnte nicht erklären, weshalb, aber er spürte, dass er dieser Frau vertrauen konnte.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Tally mit zwei Schalen Tütensuppe wieder. Splinter hatte auf dem Sofa gedöst, wurde aber augenblicklich wieder wach. Er hatte wirklich Hunger. Amüsiert beobachtete Tally wie der Inhalt der Schale verschwand. Sie ging in die Küche, kam mit dem Suppentopf wieder und füllte Splinters Schale abermals bis zum Rand. Splinter schien ein bißchen verlegen. „Entschuldige bitte meine Manieren, aber.." „Ist schon okay", schnitt ihm Tally das Wort ab. „Du musst sehr hungrig sein." Splinter nickte.

Als sie beide aufgegessen hatten, brachte Tally das Geschirr in die Küche zurück. Als sie in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte, wartete Splinter aufrecht sitzend auf sie. „Du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen. Du bist noch sehr schwach." „Ich habe dir vorhin nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Weißt du, ich bin nicht als einziger mit dem Mutagen in Berührung gekommen…"

Und Splinter erzählte seine Geschichte nochmal, aber dieses Mal erwähnte er auch seine Söhne, April und Casey sowie ein paar ihrer Abenteuer. Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer und heiserer, und die Ärztin in Tally war ein paar Mal versucht, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber sie wollte seine Geschichte hören. Der Abend dämmerte schon, als Splinter verstummte. „Es gibt noch andere wie dich? Warum hast du mir das nicht schon beim ersten mal erzählt?" Er sah sie nicht an. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir vertrauen kann." Sie lächelte. „Und jetzt bist du es?" „Ja", antwortete Splinter fest, „irgendwie weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

Tally lachte unsicher. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt". Übergangslos wurde sie ernst. „Aber du solltest dich jetzt besser ausruhen. Es geht dir nicht gut und deine Stimme gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." Sie drückte ihn auf die Kissen zurück. „Ich schlafe im zweiten Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Wenn etwas ist, sagst du Bescheid, okay?" Splinter nickte. Dann schloss er die Augen. Tally verließ leise den Raum.


End file.
